1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a display unit and more specifically is directed to a display unit suitable for use in displaying two-dimensional picture displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Cathode ray tube screens (CRT screens) and liquid crystal display screens (LCD screens) are currently widely used as display units. Although both types of screens are generally considered effective for use as display units, neither type of screen is completely free from certain disadvantages and drawbacks.
CRT screens require a vacuum tube system and, therefore, suffer from certain disadvantages associated with vacuum tubes in general. For example, vacuum tubes require a certain amount of depth in order to properly operate and, therefore, it is difficult to make a flat CRT screen. Additionally, the size of the CRT screen is also limited by the necessity of a vacuum tube system. Furthermore, CRT screens require high electrical voltage in order to operate.
One of the disadvantages of LCD screens are related to nonuniformity in screen brightness due to slow response to display drive signals. LCD screens also suffer from the drawback of being dependent on optical orientation and require a line of view that is fairly normal to the plane of the LCD screen. Additionally, LCD screens suffer from poor transmission efficiency.